A significant expansion in mobile computing devices and wireless communication has occurred in the early 21st century. The use of mobile computing devices is often an every day occurrence for many people. With the expansion has come a consolidation of electronic and every day devices. For instance, a typical smart phone now includes many functions that previously required the use of several separate products, such as a phone, a camera, a planner, a video player, a video game device, a planner and so forth.
The consolidation of functions in mobile computing devices is continuing. One function that is becoming widely adopted is the use of wireless communications from a mobile computing device to replace the use of credit cards. Rather than having to swipe a credit card to convey the necessary information to complete a financial transaction, a customer can use his or her smart phone to transmit credit card information or other financial information needed to complete the financial transaction.
One wireless technology that is facilitating the use of mobile computing devices to conduct financial transactions is the use of Near Field Communications (NFC). NFC is a simple extension of the International Organization for Standards (ISO) 14443 proximity card standard. Wireless devices using the standard can communicate with smart card readers within a 10 centimeter (four inch) radius. Thus, a smart phone that is NFC compliant can communicate with an electronic store transaction device to complete a transaction when the phone is placed within about four inches of the transaction device. By minimizing the radius in which communication can occur, the security of the transaction is significantly increased. However, the relatively small radius in which devices operating on the ISO 14443 standard can communicate significantly reduces the usefulness of the standard beyond close proximity communications.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.